Nouvel Espoir
by NimboCumulus
Summary: Harry Potter, qui s'est enfui après le dernier combat contre Voldemort, n'a pas montré signe de vie depuis 10 ans. Qu'est-il devenu? Est-il toujours en vie?
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je m'excuse d'avance des éventuelles fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir dans ce texte. Ensuite, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir faire preuve de gentillesse, il s'agit de ma première fanfiction, d'où les possibles fautes d'incohérence. Je compte sur vous pour me les signaler afin que je puisse changer ça.

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

10 ans, ou presque. Cela faisait maintenant exactement 9 ans et 363 jours qu'il vivait isolé. Comment il le savait ? Les gens là, à la radio, ils venaient de dire que dans 2 jours, il y aurait une célébration pour les 10 ans depuis la fin de la guerre. Etant donné qu'il était parti le jour même du combat, à la fin de celui-là, il savait donc depuis combien de temps il vivait seul.

Or, pour la première fois en 10 ans, il ne s'était pas contenté d'éteindre la radio afin d'ignorer ce qui se disait. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que pour la première fois, son premier grand amour était intervenu, la voix brouillée par les émotions, afin de lui demander en personne ceci, cette phrase qui le bouleversait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes : « Harry, reviens vers moi s'il te plaît. Je te sais encore en vie, tu me manques, tu nous manques à tous, et cette célébration marquera le début d'une nouvelle période, une période aux côtés de tes amis, dans une nouvelle vie. »

Cette phrase, si simple en apparence, le marquait par sa sincérité. Lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-Vaincu, vivait seul depuis 10 ans, pour éviter les fans, les journaux, les critiques. Et aussi pour ne pas avoir besoin de dévoiler son problème...

Alors, pour la première fois en 10 ans, Harry décida de se remontrer au grand jour, de ressortir de sa vie d'ermite.

* * *

Une introduction plutôt courte, mais qui j'espère vous donnera envie de lire la suite, que j'essaierai de poster très prochainement.


	2. Chapter 1: Retrouvailles

J'ai décidé d'être gentille, et donc de vous poster la suite ce soir. Histoire de ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser avec 300 malheureux mots quand même...

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

Je commençais à stresser. ''Comment j'étais censé choisir ce que je mettais ?'' ''Comment je devrais me comporter avec mes amis ?'' ''Comment réagiraient-ils face à moi ?'' ''Comprendraient-ils ?'' Autant de questions sans réponse, et toutes me faisaient stresser. J'entendis soudain la porte s'entrouvrir, avant de sentir sa présence familière, qui eut pour effet de me calmer immédiatement. Je décidai donc de prendre un pantalon droit que j'appréciais, une chemise moulante confortable, avant d'enfiler par-dessus une robe de sorcier de couleur neutre, comme toutes celles que j'avais. Je bouclais ensuite une simple cape sur mes épaules, afin de compléter cette tenue.

Un grognement appréciateur me parvint, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée que son propriétaire allait venir avec moi. Je pris donc ma baguette de la table de nuit, la rangeai dans une des poches de ma robe avant de sortir de la petite maison, que je verrouillai d'un informulé, et sans utiliser ma baguette. Je me changeai ensuite en animagus, avant de prendre mon familier, qui m'avait suivi hors de la maison, par la peau du cou, et de me téléporter sur la place où avait lieu la célébration.

J'avais fait attention à réapparaître dans un coin reculé de la place, depuis lequel je pouvais suivre la cérémonie sans être vu. Je reprenais mon apparence humaine. Je jetais quelques sorts d'invisibilité et de silence, avant de me suivre le déroulement de cette cérémonie, qui promettait d'être longue et ennuyeuse, comme toute cérémonie officielle qui se respecte. Ce qui suivit me marqua donc plus que je ne m'y attendais.

Lorsque j'entendis la voix des jumeaux, je faillis m'étouffer, tellement l'étonnement était grand. Alors quand je compris que en plus, ils étaient en train de parler d'une voix sérieuse, et qu'ils n'allaient pas faire une de leurs blagues bien connues. Mais bien qu'ils semblaient diriger la cérémonie, je devins tout à coup beaucoup plus attentif. Je suivis donc avec attention leur discours, peiné et tombant accroupi en entendant les noms de toutes les personnes mortes lors du dernier combat. Remus, Tonks, et tant d'autres. En repensant à toutes ces personnes, des larmes se sont mises à couler. Pour la première fois en 10 ans, j'avais le sentiment que j'avais enfin pu faire mon deuil, grâce à Fred, à Georges. J'essayais ensuite de me reconcentrer sur leur discours, mais impossible. Jusqu'à cette voix. Entendue pour la dernière fois il y a deux jours, je me figeai en l'entendant, avant de me redresser et de me retourner vers l'estrade, où Ginny, ma Ginny, était en train de parler et de souhaiter à toutes les familles éplorées son soutien, ainsi que celui du monde magique en général, en plus d'adresser des remerciements publics à toutes les personnes qui avaient permis la victoire finale du camp de la lumière sur Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Sur ces mots, la cérémonie prit fin. Je décidai de sortir de mon coin d'ombre, et d'enlever les différents sorts que je m'étais lancé. Je m'avançai donc sur la place en direction de l'estrade, toujours caché sous la capuche de ma cape, jusqu'à entendre un seul mot, qui me figea :

« Harry ! »

* * *

Une petite fin sadique, mais vous verrez, vous vous habituerez vite...

J'ai reçu quelques reviews, et je suis heureuse de voir que mon intro plaît. On verra si mon style vous plaît aussi pour la suite...


	3. Chapter 2: Une rencontre imprévue

**Je m'excuse tout d'abord pour l'incohérence avec les deux frères. J'avais complètement oublié que Georges (il me semble) était censé être mort. J'essaierai autant que possible par la suite de ne pas redonner vie aux personnages censés être mort.**

 **Tous les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, j'étais toujours aussi figée.

\- Harry ?

Je réagissais enfin, me retournant lentement face à la personne qui me parlait, sans pour autant relever la tête. Les traits de mon visage restèrent donc dans l'ombre de mon capuchon, ce qui me convenait très bien.

\- Oui ?

Je donnais l'impression d'être froid et indifférent, même si intérieurement j'étais ravi qu'il m'adresse la parole.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Tu deviens quoi ?

\- En effet, je me suis isolé afin de me ressourcer, loin de toutes les horreurs et les journalistes. Et sinon, je fais mon retour dans le monde sorcier cette semaine normalement.

Je pus capter la consternation sur le visage de mon interlocuteur.

\- T'as l'air étonné. Tu pensais que je ne pouvais pas survivre sans la célébrité ?

Un grognement étouffé me parvint et je commençai à pouffer de l'avoir percé à jour, avant d'incliner légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

\- Ravi de t'avoir revu Zabini.

Je me détournai ensuite de lui et repartis en direction de l'estrade, où Ginny et ses frères exubérants se trouvaient avant, et les repéraient derrière celle-ci. Je les rejoignis donc, sans qu'ils ne me remarquent avant de lancer un ''salut'' détaché. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement dans ma direction, comme mûs par une même main invisible. Ginny fut la première à se lancer dans mes bras en prononçant mon nom joyeusement. Ces deux frères nous rejoignirent avant de me prendre à leur tour dans leur bras en disant à quel point ils étaient heureux de me revoir.

Je perdis l'équilibre sous leur poids conjugué, avant de réussir à reprendre mon équilibre et à me redresser en leur rendant leur étreinte, tout en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne décèle rien de particulier dans mon attitude et tout en gardant encore une fois mon visage dans l'ombre...

* * *

 **Pour les reviews, je vous remercie tous, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant (oui, 4 reviews c'est énorme pour moi ;) )**

 **Ensuite, j'essaie autant que possible de répondre en message privée aux reviews, mais s'il y a une fois une question que tout le monde pourrait se poser, je répondrai dans le chapitre d'après, afin que tout le monde ait la réponse.**

 **Je pense sinon poster un chapitre par semaine, et les suivants devraient être plus long que les premiers.**

Merci tout le monde et fin de journée


	4. Chapter 3: Centaure

**Après 2 semaines sans post, et j'en suis désolé, je n'avais plus d'idées pour la suite du texte (oui, je l'écris au fur et à mesure que je le poste), voici enfin le chapitre 3, plus long comme promis.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas avec les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. ;)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3: CENTAURE**

« Comment tu vas, vieux ? »

Cette phrase, typique des 2 frères, m'arracha un faible sourire. 10 ans ne les avait apparemment pas fait mûrir. Je réfléchissais longuement avant de répondre d'un « ça peut aller » absolument pas convaincant, même à mes propres oreilles.

Tout de suite, leurs regards se firent suspicieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

C'était Ginny, d'une voix douce, mais curieuse.

« Pas ici... » avant de les emmener dans l'impasse où mon familier m'attendait. Comme je m'y attendais, Ginny recula et se mit à l'abri derrière ses frères.

Visiblement, elle était devenue moins imprudente avec l'âge.

« Que fait cette bestiole ici ? » demanda George, sur la défensive et sans râler sur son rôle de protecteur de petite soeur.

« C'est mon familier. Il s'appelle Saviik, qui signifie sauveur. C'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui. »

Au mot familier, ils s'étaient tous trois tranquillisés, allant même jusqu'à s'approcher. Je me retournai vers les jumeaux, avant de leur demander :

« Vous avez un endroit où on pourrait discuter tranquille ? »

« On n'a qu'à aller chez nous, en-dessus du magasin de farces et attrapes... »

« Il n'y aura personne ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on est encore célibataire. »

« Dans ce cas, on y va. Je vous rejoins là-bas. » Je me retournai et m'approchai du lynx.

« Je vais aller le reposer près de chez moi, qu'il puisse aller chasser. »

« Tu sais où c'est ? » voulut s'assurer Fred.

« Votre magasin n'a pas changé de place jusqu'à nouvel avis... » répondis-je, moqueur pour la première fois depuis bien des années.

« Allons-y dans ce cas. Ginny, tu viens ? » s'impatienta George en lui tendant le bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche.

« J'arrive » répondit-elle tout en venant s'agripper au bras élégamment.

Ils transplanèrent tous ensemble, en escorte.

* * *

Je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait plus personne, avant de me changer en phénix et de nous téléporter, le lynx et moi, vers la maison. Je le posai devant l'entrée, et repartis aussi sec vers le Chemin de Traverse, où je me matérialisai dans l'arrière-boutique des jumeaux.

Je repris mon apparence humaine, avant de monter à l'étage frapper à la porte des jumeaux.

« Rentre seulement Harry, tu peux poser ta cape sur les paternes là. »

« Avant tout, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. » je réponds d'une voix neutre, tout en me dirigeant vers le salon. »

Interloqué, mais curieux comme un Weasley se doit de l'être, Fred me suivit au salon où George et Ginny étaient déjà installés. A mon arrivée, ils se tournèrent vers moi, avant que Fred ne me demande :

« Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, respirai un bon coup et me lançai :

« Comme vous vous en souvenez probablement, le combat était juste fini que je sortais du bâtiment afin de transplaner, le tout sans prévenir personne de ma destination.

J'ai donc transplané, et ma première halte a été chez votre frère Bill, à La Chaumière aux Coquillages. Je suis donc arrivé chez eux, blessé, couvert de sang et pas loin de m'évanouir. J'ai juste eu le temps de frapper avant de m'évanouir sur le pas de leur porte. »

Je les fixai à tour de rôle avant d'ajouter :

« Votre frère est arrivé, m'a aperçu et m'a soigné avec l'aide de Fleur, tout en m'apprenant à vivre avec mon handicap. »

A ce moment-là, Ginny m'interrompit avec un petit cri aigu en demandant :

« De quoi tu parles Harry ? »

Georges la rembarra en disant : « C'est ce qu'il allait nous expliquer avant que tu lui coupes la parole... »

Ginny se renfonça dans le fauteuil avant de dire : « Désolé. Mais sinon, assieds-toi, je suppose qu'on en a pour un moment... »

Je hochai la tête, m'appropriai le fauteuil puis me mis face à eux.

« Donc, je disais que votre frère et son épouse, Bill et Fleur, m'ont soigné avant de m'apprendre à vivre avec mon handicap. Je suis resté avec eux pas loin de 1 mois, avant de partir, jugeant qu'ils étaient trop en danger si je restais dans les parages.

Ils ont essayé de me convaincre de rester, mais j'avais décidé de partir, et je me suis montré intraitable, et suis parti, après un dernier au revoir, sans leur donner d'adresse pour me joindre.

Je suis donc parti pour un coin reculé d'Écosse, où j'ai posé les fondations de ma maison dans une zone déserte. Je me suis installé, avant d'aller chercher un boulot. Dans le monde moldu, j'avais envie d'avoir la paix, pas de devoir faire face à la célébrité.

Je me suis donc finalement déniché un job, non sans mal à cause de mes problèmes, et j'ai travaillé là pendant 4 mois, avant de partir pour la Forêt Interdite, à Poudlard, où je savais trouver une solution. Ce travail ne me convenait pas, et je devais utiliser ma magie à plein temps ou presque pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. »

Je les vis me dévisager en essayant de comprendre.

« Je m'explique. Lors de mon combat contre Voldemort, j'ai reçu un sort de magie noire particulièrement vicieux. Celui-ci laisse deux possibilités : soit on en meurt dans les 3 jours à cause d'un traitement non adapté, soit notre nature se modifie en partie si le traitement est réussi.

Comme je connaissais ce sort de nom, et que je savais ce qui allait se passer, en me réveillant chez Bill, je lui ai expliqué ce qui se passait, et il m'a traité comme il fallait pour que je ne meure pas. Après le délai critique des 3 jours, on a entrepris de rechercher quelles avaient été les modifications faites sur mon organisme. On a finalement découvert que mon corps réagissait comme celui d'un centaure. J'avais le même régime qu'eux, j'étais doué de divination, mon acuité visuelle a changé et ma maîtrise de l'arc en était devenue juste exceptionnel. Au moment où on eut trouvé et que j'eusse dît ''Je suis un centaure ?'', la première transformation est survenue. J'ai pris une apparence de centaure. Un centaure au poil noir profond, avec des sabots et une queue tout aussi noir. »

Je les regardai, estimait la hauteur de la pièce d'un coup d'oeil, avant de me lever, d'enlever ma cape sous laquelle je portais un simple pantalon moldu noir et un justaucorps vert émeraude, me mis au milieu de la pièce et me concentrai.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un magnifique centaure au poil noir et vêtu d'un justaucorps vert se tenait devant eux, avec de longs cheveux noirs tressés jusqu'au bas du dos. Je les regardai du haut de mon corps de centaure, avant de me reconcentrer et de reprendre apparence humaine. Ils fixèrent un long moment mes cheveux, qui étaient vraiment de cette longueur improbable, avant de me regarder bouche bée.

« Vous connaissez maintenant mon secret. J'ose espérer que vous le garderez pour vous. Ainsi que le fait que vous m'avez vus aujourd'hui... »

« Comment veux-tu qu'on garde pour nous ce qu'on vient de découvrir, surtout le fait que tu sois vivant et de retour dans la région. En plus, tu n'as pas fini ton récit. »

« Non, en effet, je n'ai pas fini mon récit. Mais sinon, je vous demande juste de garder le secret jusqu'à demain, dimanche. Vous avez toujours vos dîners dominicaux n'est-ce pas. Je viendrai vous retrouver demain après le repas. Envoie juste un message à la fin du dessert par cheminée à l'adresse _Domaine de Saviik_. Et n'essayez pas de venir en cheminée, vous serez automatiquement ramenés à votre cheminée de départ sans avoir atteint votre destination. »

Je me rassis, avant de rajouter :

« Pour le reste de mon récit, juste après qu'on n'ait déterminé ce qui m'était arrivé, Bill et Fleur ont décidé qu'ils allaient m'apprendre ce qu'ils savaient sur les centaures. Ensuite, j'ai fini par partir. J'ai travaillé pendant 4 mois dans le monde moldu, avant de rejoindre la Forêt Interdite, où j'ai retrouvé Firenze et les autres centaures. Tout d'abord, ils ne m'ont pas cru quand je leur ai expliqué, mais suite à ma transformation, ils ont bien dû.

Ils ont fini par m'accueillir dans leur harde, et m'ont appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les centaures. Cette formation a duré pas loin de 6 mois. J'ai ensuite refusé leur offre de rester avec eux, et suis parti de mon côté pour vivre une vie humaine, dans un endroit reculé où j'ai vécu depuis, rejoignant parfois le monde sorcier pour récupérer ce dont j'ai besoin, et utilisant mes compétences pour survivre en créant des potions et des baumes, que je revendais au village alentours. J'ai profité de cet isolement pour agrandir mes connaissances magiques.

Je suis donc devenu animagus, je suis non déclaré pour l'instant, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je passe encore par le Ministère ce soir afin de l'annoncer. Je suis un occlumens et un legilimens plutôt doué, et mes compétences en potion, sortilèges et métamorphoses sont maintenant au même niveau que celui de défenses contre les forces du mal que j'ai également amélioré. J'ai appris les bases des runes et des langues cyrilliques, et je me débrouille en français. »

Je me relevai, fixai l'horloge et concluai d'une voix enjouée : « Et me revoici parmi vous. Après 10 ans d'absence. Mais je suis sincèrement désolé, il me faut encore passer par le Ministère avant qu'il ne ferme aujourd'hui. On se revoit donc demain. »

Sans attendre de réponse, je me levai, ramassai ma cape et la drapai autour de mes épaules. Je me concentrai ensuite afin de transplaner directement depuis leur salon dans l'Atrium du Ministère.

* * *

Une fois arrivés au Ministère, je me rendis à l'accueil.

« Bonsoir, est-il possible de m'annoncer auprès du service des usages abusifs de la magie. Je viens déclarer mon animagus. »

La réceptionniste, une blonde légèrement endormie, me fixa avant de me donner les formalités :

« Une fois que vous êtes enregistré et que vous avez déposé votre baguette ici. Votre nom ? »

« Harry Potter »

Surprise, elle resta bouche bée avant de relever les yeux vers mon front, où la cicatrice était toujours visible, bien qu'elle soit devenue très pâle.

« Monsieur Potter, je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir accueilli de cette manière. Je vais tout de suite contacter le Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt, pour l'informer de la présence d'une personne telle que vous. »

« Si vous y tenez tant » répondis-je, bien qu'exaspéré par cette façon de faire. Mais bon, je savais que ça aurait lieu un jour ou l'autre.

Le Ministre arriva presque aussitôt, seul. A croire qu'il savait que je ne voulais pas être entouré de trop de monde. Bien que c'était peut-être le cas.

« Bonsoir Harry »

« Monsieur le Ministre. Ravi de vous revoir vivant. »

« De même, bien que je n'aie jamais vraiment douté de cela. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène au Ministère ? »

« Je viens déclarer mon animagus, et, si vous avez le temps, j'aimerais vous faire part de quelque chose. J'espère aussi trouver un travail au Ministère si possible, pourquoi pas parmi les aurors.. »

« Chaque chose en son temps. Un animagus tu dis ? Quel animal ? Et avec quelles particularités ? »

« On n'aurait pas meilleur temps d'aller au département des usages abusifs de la magie ? Et ne dois-je pas faire enregistrer ma baguette ? »

« Normalement oui. Donc fais-le, je ne veux pas donner l'impression de faire du favoritisme. Et ensuite, direction le département des usages abusifs de la magie. »

« Très bien. »

Je tendis donc ma baguette à la réceptionniste, qui la saisit avec déférence, avant de me retourner vers Kingsley.

« Eh bien, en route. »

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que les dialogues ne sont pas trop lourds, mais c'est pas mon truc. Vous connaissez désormais le secret d'Harry, et on verra ce que ça donnera au Ministère et chez les Weasley la prochaine fois.**

 **Je remercie les followers et les reviewers, ça fait plaisir de voir le travail apprécié.**


End file.
